Not The Same
by LolliBea
Summary: Rose is left in pete's universe wondering the fate of the doctor, when she spots the TARDIS, but the doctor isn't the same. Reunion fic. 10Rose
1. Thirteen months

DISCLAIM.

_Chapters are short here, sorry, I made them short to make the story longer, because it's a hort story but a SWEEEEET one!_

* * *

It had been thirteen months since Rose had scene the Doctor's face. Thirteen months of wondering "Did he finish that sentence?" Thirteen months of randomly bursting into tears at the mention of seemingly arbitrary things. Well, She guessed that was a lie, the last few months she doted on her new little brother. However, she did count the days since she last saw him. And she wondered if she remembered him any less. She wondered if he had forgotten her. She wondered this quietly as she ate lunch at a café with Mickey, one average Saturday afternoon.

"So, Jake says to 'im straight and simple 'You are a nutter!' and he quit righ' on the spot. " Mickey finished laughing and raising his arms triumphantly. "Rose," she looked up, distracted, "You're in one of your moods again."

"Am not." she mumbled, Picking up five or six chips at a time.

"Are too." He said, "Look you're shoving chips in your mouth at an alarming rate."

She forgot her chips and said, "I'm just tired, I think I need a little nap." she scooted her chair away and stood up, picking up her purse, and finding Mickey by her side.

"Let me walk you home." She smiled, grateful to have such a good friend. But, if he was going to talk about her doting on the doctor again, she was going to have to clock him.

Luckily he was silent almost all the way to her new apartment, until he started to complain about a new and annoying advertisement found on a park bench. Rose had heard this rant many times and felt free to zone out and nod occasionally, seeming interested.

"They didn't even spell medicine right! It says medi'sin' honestly I hope people arn't taking that. It's not a miracle cure, it's a fake."

Finally they rounded the corner of the brick building that was her new apartment. She fumbled with the front door key for a minute before it clicked. She opened the door and turned to say goodbye to mickey.

"Thanks, for lunch mate. Mum wants you over on Sunday for-" Something odd on the other side of the street caught her eye. Far back in an alley, that usually sat deserted, there stood a large blue police box, completely out of place. . .

Rose nearly Jumped over Mickey and out into the street, the light had turned green and she was absent mindedly dodging cars. Mickey yelled after her. She didn't hear him. She ran down the alley, wind rushing past her ears and face and stopped in front of the box, panting.

She raised her arm to knock. No answer. She knocked harder. Finally there was a click, and the door opened a crack. The doctor's face appeared, confused. Rose was nearly in tears. She would have jumped to hug him, but he was barely obtainable from behind the sliver of an opening. She was completely speechless.

He looked her in the eyes as if willing her to speak and then said abruptly with a tone of rudeness; "No solicitors." and shut the door in her face.

* * *

This is my First Doctor Who fic, too. I mostly write harry potter(james/lily) stories.

tell me what you think.


	2. Different yet exactly the same

Disclaim

_So, Still, short Chapter, again, sorry. It's a short story, but, it's so wonderful I swear.  
the next chapter is long for those who care abou length not content. humph. (just playin' wit choo)_

* * *

Chapter 2- Different yet exactly the same.

Rose was in tears. She banged on the door angrily, and shouted. "Doctor!" he opened the door back up looking alarmed. He didn't say anything at first, assuming she would explain, and then stepped out closing the door safely behind himself and looking down at her, looking slightly worried with his hands in the pockets of his new blue suit.

"Excuse me, this may seem odd, but, do I know you?"

Rose could only breath angrily.

"How do you know that I am the doctor?"

"This isn't funny." She said, voice cracking.

He looked very serious. "I'm not laughing."

Mickey walked up the alley, just as confused.

"Come here," the Doctor said eying mickey warily, and walked into the TARDIS. Rose had forgotten mickey, and followed the Doctor unquestioningly. She sat at a raised seat beside the controls, never taking her eyes off him and he looked for something to sit on, and them brought a random odd object in front of her and sat on it. In sank in a little, but he stared intently into her face, and she stared back hopefully. He took out his sonic screw driver and began to buzz at her. She laughed at it, and forgot momentarily that he was acting so odd.

Until he said, "you're not from this universe. You've traveled." he looked up at her confused. "But you're human." he scratched one ear, and put his screwdriver away in his jacket pocket.

"New suit." she said, it was the only words she thought speakable. The rest were just random fragments of anger, sadness, and joy.

"New-ish" he said, fingering the lapel. But he snapped back into his thought process. "Who are you?"

She nearly burst into tears, "what's wrong with you?" she cried. "Did someone do something to you? Have you got your memory erased. Or-" she stopped, heartbroken, "How long has it been. You don't even remember me? I'm just another Sarah Jane?" he looked alarmed, "no, because you remember her." She did start crying, big fat tears fell from her eyes, her mascara dripped down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she stood up. "Obviously you don't want to see me."

"No," he stood and grabbed her shoulder, "I can help you. I can get you back . . ."

"You said you couldn't go-" she sniffed and wiped her tears away, "go through universes. It would make holes, and stuff."

"Er-" he scratched the back of his ear. "I could always try. . ."

* * *

_So, What's going to happen here? are you excited? I am!!! ADVENTURE TIME!..._


	3. The Other

Disclaim

_YAY. a longer chapter. _

_So, what's wrong with the Doctor?  
let's find out . . ._

* * *

Chapter 2- The Other Doctor

"I could always try."

Rose thought for a moment, she didn't want to go back, he was here, wasn't that all she needed. "I don't need to go back. You're here." she said, as calmly as she could.

He looked touched but confused. "I'm sorry, as rude as I'm sure it will be, What's your name?"

"It's Rose, Doctor, Rose Tyler." She took his hand hoping he would remember. "About a year ago we got split up. You remember Canary Warf? I went through the void into this universe?" His eyes widened and she felt her heart lighten with hope " We said goodbye at Black Wolf bay?" She sighed, Black wolf struck no reaction but he immediately jumped after she finished.

"You're from a different universe!" He spun around and pressed a button under the screen that always put out odd pictures she couldn't decipher, and he read it quickly.

"I'm the doctor," he gestured to himself, "but I'm not _you're_ doctor!" He nodded in hopes she would understand. She did, but not completely. "You come from an alternate universe, with an alternate doctor!" He flipped out the sonic screw driver again, "So what was different," he fiddled around on the computer again, "What's different here from there? Did you- I don't know, were there cars?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what was different."

"Um, My dad died."

He stopped. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiled, "He's alive, here."

"Well, then why do you want to go back?" He smiled at her, she missed that crooked sad smile so much.

"Because," She smiled back at him, "You, or, the other Doctor, I- I. . ."

He walked over to his make-shift chair. "I couldn't possibly be nearly as important as your father."

She smiled sadly at him, "You have no idea."

"I would never-" he stopped, "Not that you're - just I shouldn't." She nodded, "You know all this don't you?"

"In my universe," she struggled to explain, "we traveled for about a year, and once you- he, the other- he sent me back home in the TARDIS, leaving himself to die, just to save me." she was almost brought to tears again, except that it felt good to say this too him without him being, her Doctor. "I didn't know how to work the TARDIS, but I had to save you-him. The only thing I knew to do was to ask her," She touched the consol. The other Doctor winced, he didn't like people touching her, but she seemed to know, the consol purred deep inside. "I looked into the heart of the TARDIS."

His eyes widened."You could have died! You _should_ have died!" he looked incredulously at her.

"I almost did. If it weren't for him. He took it all from me. And- I'm not really sure, but Then he changed, into-" she gestured at him "And he wasn't the same, and I wasn't. I knew what it was like to see everything at once, to be so alone."

He looked quite upset,"You should never had seen that."

"I know. But I did, I did it to save him, and then he saved me. He died for me. He changed and everything was different, but so much better. We never said anything about it, though, we lived as if nothing had changed. Until the daleks came back, through the void. We eventually sent them and the cybermen into the void forever, but there was a large gap that needed to be closed. I got pulled through into this universe even though I intended to stay in my universe, without my family, but with the Doctor, until the day I died. But I was stuck here. A while later he came to say goodbye, through the closing gap in black wolf bay. I told him I loved him," The doctor looked a little worried. "And the transmission died before he could say-

"Was I-" he looked riveted by the story of his alternate life

"I think you were." she smiled.

He jumped up "Wow!" He spun around again, "Wow. You are-" He hugged her and spun her around, "I need to get you back."

"Can you do that?"

"I think." he said uncertainly, and he fiddled with the consol. "We just need to be able to make a very small hole, and close it up very quickly." he illustrated with a snap.

"How do we do that?"

"We don't. Not yet. We need to get something from a long time ago. A Gap Closer. From the day when we were allowed to universe travel. It is very illegal nowadays, but I guess." He looked back at her. "This isn't a trick? No, you're human, you are from another universe, I guess I'll just have to trust you."

"Please," Rose wasn't sure why, but she wasn't feeling to good about leaving this universe, she thought about her baby brother and how she hadn't even said good by to her mum or Dad, or - "Mickey!" She jumped up and ran towards the door, Pulling it open to find Mickey standing in amazement, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Are you just going to get up and leave again, show up in a year when I'm suspect for murder and your mum is heartbroken? "

"No- No I-" She turned back to the Doctor, "Do you mind if I go say goodbye?"

"No, It'll give me a change to locate a Gap closer." he continued to tap on the screen. Not even looking back to say goodbye, "Promise you won't leave." she said, quietly. He looked up, She wouldn't leave until he promised. He walked over to her and reached for something in his pocket, and went to hand her a key.

She pulled her own out of her pocket, "I have one." She smiled.

He Smiled widely. "I wish you did exist here." he said, as she left.

* * *

_OH MAN. what is up with that? I do suppose there was in fact a doctor in that universe, too. _


	4. Departure

DISCLAIM  
_an: Well, sorry that took so long I've been Pottercrazed._

* * *

Chapter 4: Departure

Mickey proceeded to question her avidly all the way up to her apartment and all during her packing, and all the way to her mother's house; Where she told her mother and father exactly what happened and answered all of their questions. Her Mother, she expected, would refuse to let her go, would tell her of all the things that she had here, that maybe she should just stay with the new Doctor, but she didn't. She smiled widely and hugged her for a very long time. Rose hugged her father, and Her mother came back for another hug. Rose said goodbye to her brother she sang him a song and watched him giggle and sit up all by himself. Her mother insisted on going with her back to the TARDIS, to say goodbye again, and see the other Doctor.

It was twice as hard to say goodbye this time. It wasn't a sudden decision, she could take as long as she wanted, but she didn't want to. She wanted to get to the Doctor as soon as possible. However, her mother was holding onto her so tight.

Rose had gotten used to the idea of existing here , with her whole family. She started to cry, happy and sad at the same time. She laughed and sobbed for a few minutes. Finally, the door to the TARDIS opened behind her, the doctor poked his head out and smiled his quirkiest.

"Ready to go."

Jackie squealed and pulled the doctor into a hug.

Rose pushed around her. "Okay," she said, and turned back to her mother, "When Jack grows up, tell him I love him every day, and that I'm sorry I couldn't see him, but I'm sure I'd be proud. And keep Mickey a part of the family, okay?" she hugged her mom one last time and pushed back some sobs, unable to speak , she just went inside. The doctor was already tinkering with things.

"Hold on!" he said as the TARDIS lurched. She grabbed some railing as she fell backward, unexpectedly. About four long minutes later the TARDIS calmed down. "Wow. Old girl's excited!" he walked over and helped Rose up and picked up her bag for her. "We are on Ractor Zeta; Space market, earth year 3045." He smiled real big, "Ladies first."

She opened the door and walked into a dark room, "Oof!" and right into a wall. It was a very small room. The Doctor followed and pulled on a chain hanging from the ceiling, the whole ceiling lit up.

"Utilities closet," he said apologetically. She opened the door to see a very large room that looked covered in a bubble, outside, a huge looming green and brown orb, which she assumed was a planet.

"Ractoria" The doctor walked out beside her and pointed out the bubble at the planet. "Nasty muddy place. No clean water anywhere. One side is always day and one side always night. I believe we're looking at day." He started to walk off into the crowds towards on of the many very large cubicles of shelves. She ran up beside him, and took his hand so as not to get lost. He almost pulled away, but it felt so nice to have someone beside him that he just let her.

* * *

_I've finished writing this story, so, you will get the full thing. it's 8 chapters long, sorry, short and sweet._


	5. The Last One

DISCLAIM  
_an: okay, chapter 5_

* * *

Chapter 5: The last 

"I'm looking for the Nurian Auctions." A large dirty man, she guessed, with an eyepatch over one of his four eyes, pointed across the floor to a stage with poor lighting and a small man quickly auctioning off a large purple and gold crystal.

"Thank you." the Doctor said to the man, and they walked briskly to the crowded seats before the stage.

The small man rambled off numbers and various beings made various motions to signify bids on this cube.

"Sold to the generous Goban in the hat." the thing nodded it's head low on it's long neck, and something wheeled out another bid. A very small black cube glowing with small blue lines, it looked like a very large computer chip.

"Just in time," the doctor smiled.

"One of the last remaining 'Gap Closer's starting at fifty five thousand Racton Units."

The man began rambling of numbers the doctor occasionally scratched his ear, but a large brown blob-like thing was out bidding him quickly. The doctor tried to keep up but over a half an hour later, at three hundred forty thousand, he had to give up.

The doctor got up, Rose followed, they waited at a shop nearby for the blob to get up and retrieve his pieces.

"What are we going to do? He's already won it, will we be buying it off him?"

"We're going to find out what he's doing with it. It is illegal to use them." he pointed out, again. "He'll be keeping it somewhere," he leaned in close and with a mischievous smile, "We're going to steal it."

"What?" rose was slightly alarmed at his willingness, but she also wanted to laugh. It had been so long since she had been running from something, on an adventure, and yet safe, with him.

"Oh, he won't even notice it's gone." She looked quizzical, "Time machine!" He smiled at the auctioneer's stage and drifted towards Rose. His mind had been in overdrive, what had happened in the in-between of her story that made her so serious to go back to another him. Another thing; Him, what could make him so willing to like- no, no he was quite sure she had meant that he loved her. He wasn't even sure he was capable of that. Capable of bringing someone so deep into his life. He was worried for her at the same time as his other self, what she had done to him, was he happy about all of this or worried, too?

"Doctor," Rose said sneakily nodding towards the blob edging away from the stage and heading back to retrieve his items. The Doctor skipped towards him when he felt a tug at his hand. As wonderful as she seemed he had to leave her this time.

"No-no. you stay here. Browse I bet you'll never see half- of this again, go on." he walked backwards to the Blob until Rose turned away and back to the nearest shop.

There were many interesting things. She touched some nice things absentmindedly, and thought about seeing the Doctor again- her Doctor, and what might change. Would he be happy to see her? Sure he would. Would he still love her? Remember her? Would they travel? Would he ever leave her? Would she stay with him forever? She began to feel scared. What if he refused to take her along? What if she had to watch him die again? Or worse, what if he didn't love her, and she went to see him and he did want her to go. Could she go back? Should she? Her parents thought she was off to live happily ever after but would she?

* * *

_oh bother._


	6. Not the same

DISCLAIM  
_an: okay, chapter 5_

* * *

Chapter 5: The last 

"Rose!" the doctor appeared next to her suddenly, or she had just drifted off and didn't notice him approaching. Either way, she jumped a little.

"He owns the Gallery of Ractorian Antiquities!" he pointed out the window. "Up for another trip?"

She nodded and they squeezed their way through the crowd, this time he reached for her had, so as not to get lost. Rose hardly noticed, but his heart soared at her contact, he was so lonely. He had traveled for quite a while now with no one. She was so different than them all. She just understood, she emitted the perfect amount of awed, and had very little to surprise, she already knew him. Subconsciously, he thought she was just what he was looking for, then he realized he had already found her, not him, but- well, he knew. He also had to let her go. An hour with her and he didn't want to find anybody else, they would have to be broken in.

They slid back in the closet, He clicked on the light and unlocked the TARDIS. He smiled back at her before going inside, she smiled back nicely. It was strange how it was him, but it also was not. The difference was almost too small to notice.

"All right." He turned some things and pulled some levers, the ship lurched back and forth once and they stopped.

"That was fast."

"That was 36 hours." He smiled up from the consol. "Welcome to the Gallery of Ractorian Antiquities." He over-pronounced, smiling. Then he frowned. "This has got to be a quick job. In and out and gone, so, stay here." She frowned and sighed and slumped into her seat at the consol. Hardly a few minutes passed by before he slid back inside quickly dropped the Glowing box onto her lap and quickly flipped some switches and turned a dial quickly. The ship Lurched horrifically, rose lunged to keep the small glowing thing in her hands. The doctor lunged also, they both fell, the Doctor caught the small thing quickly after hitting the ground. Rose rolled over and grabbed onto his other arm for support. He pulled them both up the TARDIS came to a stop. He sighed and fiddled with the controls.

"Where are we?" She asked, calming herself.

"Floating." he said simply. She nodded, use to his being vague. He clicked a lot of buttons under the screen, things popped up and he sighed. "This might take a while to install."

"How long"

He put on his glasses, moved his tongue around in the side of his mouth, typed in some things and said finally, "Six or seven hours." Rose sighed. She did miss spending hours wandering the infinite depths of the TARDIS.

"Well," she sighed, "I think I'll take a nap then."

He looked up from the consol. "You hungry at all?"

"Not really. I might use some tea later, if you don't mind."

He shook his head and got back to work.

Rose wandered a familiar path to her room. She flopped down on the bed and soaked in the smell of the sheets, her heart lightened. If she couldn't stay with her doctor, this one wouldn't be so bad. She didn't feel so tired and she didn't want to sleep but she drifted off quickly.

She woke feeling so perfectly comfortable and rested she had to check her mobile for the time, as there were no clocks. It was eleven at night, earth time. she sighed. That had meant this had so far taken the doctor eight hours. She got up and wandered down the labyrinth of hallways knowledgeably, until she reached the TARDIS' odd kitchen, and proceeded to make some tea.

She came into the consol room later with a tea for herself and the doctor, the way he liked it.

She sat down and he looked up at the clink. She offered him a cup and watched as he smiled after he sipped. He sat down opposite her on his make-shift chair.

"So, how's it going?" she asked casually.

"Pretty awful." he stroked th edge of the consol. "Not that I can't do it. I can. It'll just be another hour or so." she nodded and sipped at her tea.

"I don't mind, It's nice just to be back in here."

"It's nice having someone here."

"How long have you been traveling alone, Doctor?" she asked concerned.

He sighed. "Do you know of the Time War?"

She looked sadly into her cup, "yes."she said quickly and quietly.

"No one since." he said, he finished his drink. Rose realized this meant her doctor also had no one between her and the Time War, and she wondered if he too traveled alone, now.

"How long has it been?"

"About eleven years." Rose sat in awed silence. The doctor stood up and clapped his hands, "Back to work!"

"Do you need any help?" she asked, knowing she couldn't help.

He seemed to know this, too, and he gave her a quizzical look, but then said, simply, "I might."

* * *

(_Movie circ. '96 last Rose ep. 2006+ 1 yr for first chapter Eleven. Also, somehow he still got into troubles and regenerated and is the10th doctor. Mostly because I like him best.)_

* * *

Rose found it polite enough to ask the odd question, like "What is that?"or "What does that do?" or asking what the screen was saying. Occasionally, The Doctor would ramble on about it, but apparently this particular piece had an interesting story behind it. He had been telling it heartily for about twenty minutes when the TARDIS beeps loudly. Rose had to cover her ears. The Doctor Read what was on the screen rapidly. 

"Oh!" he said happily. "Alright! We all ready to go!" he clapped his hands, "So, your universe was exactly the same except that your father had died."

"Yes." Rose said, excited and odd, for agreeing about her father's death.

"May I ask the exact date and time."

Rose had to think but she knew and she told him, so the doctor input some things into the TARDIS' computer she groaned and he stroked her, "Sorry old girl." he said.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"She's not used to Universe jumping." he said, "Tricky business, and we've got to make a very small hole so . . ." he make an odd face as to clarify the point and after a moment said, very seriously, "Hold on tight."

Rose grabbed the edge of the consol as the doctor turned a large dial slowly and then pulled heavily on a lever. The TARDIS moved rather smoothly. Despite the Doctor held on as if his life depended on it, eyes shut tight, whit knuckles and all. Rose looked over at him and laughed. He let go and smiled.

"Okay, so it wasn't actually moving so much." he leaned over to check the screen, okay, Cardiff, Britain, Earth, June 23, 2007, two in the afternoon. "Sound, good?"

"Sure." she laughed. Wow, that was so easy.

He looked out the door. "Looks normal. Oh, not quite."

"What, What?!" Rose jumped over him out the door. It looked fine, just as it should. In fact, the TARDIS was parked on the basket ball court outside her old home. It looked fine.

"No Blimps. Everything's just a little odd." he said stepping out.

"No," she said, looking around, "No, it's fine."

"Do you think my apartment is still empty?"

He shrugged, Rose took of at a trot, He chased after her. She ran up the steps, and knocked on the door before entering, just incase someone had rented it after Jackie. No one answered so she started to fumble with her keys, but then the door opened.

"Can I help you?" Jackie said shrilly.

Rose stammered. "Er-" Jackie looked very annoyed. "I think I have the wrong apartment." Rose said, realization dawning on her face.

Jackie looked a bit kinder, because of the look on Rose's face. "Do you know who you're looking for, miss? I could direct you." she smiled.

Rose did not smile, "No thank you, ma'am." she said sadly.

Rose walked down the steps the doctor at her heels.

"What?" he said, "Wasn't that you're mum? Is everything all right?" rose had started to cry. She knew what had happened; Rose had thought she was, left in the universe where her father had not died, but the truth was, Rose was born before he died, and Rose was not born in that universe. She was not in this one either. Her universe was the one where she was born, and her father had died. "Can we go back?" she asked through sobs.

"Back? well, I guess," he realized it, too. "Is this not the right universe?"

"Mum came with me to Pete's universe." Rose said, calming herself, "But Pete's universe is actually how the universe would be if-" she sobbed, "If I weren't born." It was a lovely universe, but no one is meant to see the world without themselves in it.

"Oh," he said and fiddled with the controls, "So where we really want to go is the universe that was exactly the same as the last one except you were born."

Rose sobbed once again, "and that means Pete died," she had not yet taken to calling him Dad, since he was technically not her father, she did still love him, and currently felt responsible for his death.

"That does not mean your father died." he said sternly. "Look, here we are and you weren't born and he was still gone."

She nodded and wiped her tears away. So far this journey had caused her more hurt than joy. "Can I just go home?" she said, composed.

He looked at her for a moment, but she looked away. He desperately wanted to see her smile, again."One last try?" he asked.

After a moment she finally said, "okay."

He smiled and got back to fiddling with the consol, "so, you're sure the only change was that you were born."

"Pretty sure." she said, blandly.

"Okay," he turned the dial again, and pulled the lever again, with all his might. Rose grabbed the edge of the consol again, just in case, but nothing seemed to happen, so she let go. He played with the controls again, and there was a jolt. She fell forward off her chair. It wasn't so much fun this time. She stood up, still feeling morose.

"Okay," he said, "same time same place, new universe." he opened the door and nodded out, "Care to take a look?" she walked out the door slowly to the same place, but she noticed one difference. On the ground of the very same basketball court, in very large letters were the words 'Bad Wolf' . . .

* * *

oh! they did it! 


	7. Bad Wolf

DISCLAIM  
_an: YAY._

* * *

Chapter 6

She stared at the ground, the doctor read aloud, "Bad Wolf."

She smiled tremendously up at him. "This is it!"

"Well, I can out a track on alien life, if you want to find your doctor." he smiled and pulled out his sonic screw driver. She watched and smiled widely as he scanned himself, and then held it out before himself, it beeped once. And after a while once more.

"Oh, I'm . . ." he stopped, and following the screw driver's direction nodded, "Looks like I'm uptown. Come on," he took off running, Rose followed as fast as she could. Running on adrenaline. Eventually she passed him up as they rounded down main street Cardiff, the Doctor didn't try to hide the screwdriver which he was still following, but stopped Rose, running down main street would look suspicious. They took a turn down a residential street.

Rose spotted the beautiful blue police box at the end of the street parked outside a house on the sidewalk; Her heart soared, she started to run, again. Her Doctor walked out of the box, followed by a redheaded woman about her mother's age, Rose stopped running, but she was still walking briskly down the middle of the street. The Doctor looked like he was lecturing the woman. However, she laughed and then hugged him, he shook her hand, and she walked inside the house, the Doctor turned around to go back inside the TARDIS.

Rose was just one house away, she couldn't risk him vanishing after all of this. So she shouted and started to run again. The doctor stopped and stared at her, she ran up to him, panting, worried by his confused expression and praying she wasn't in another wrong universe.

"Hello." she said, softly, smiling and still breathing heavily.

He looked down at her with wide eyes, and finally said, "Rose. . ."

She smiled so wide, and nearly started bubbling with tears. He quickly grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, and when he put her down he didn't ever want to let her go.

"Rose!" he said, again, unbelieving.

"Doctor," she held him close, she wasn't ever going to let him go ever, ever again. They stood there hugging, until the other doctor walked up behind her.

"I take it we got it right this time." he said.

Her Doctor turned around and stared at himself, "Well," he said.

"Other Doctor," Rose said, holding on to her doctor's hand, "My Doctor," she introduced.

"Well," He smiled at himself. "You know, this is a bit odd, I think I'll be going." he pointed over his shoulder awkwardly.

"Thank you!" Rose said loudly, before he could leave, she walked up to him. "Thank you so much," She hugged him kindly.

He gave into her hug. "You're welcome, Rose Tyler, you deserve it."

She let him go. "Promise me something." she said. He nodded, unsure. "Don't go out there alone. No one should be lonely like that. Especially not you, not ever." She kissed his cheek and let him walk back to his ship, hands in his pockets, alone, for the last time.

Rose turned back to her doctor. He looked at her for a long time. Just him looking at her felt fulfilling, she felt as if she could die happy now. Well, there was one last thing she needed to know.

"Doctor," she said simply.

He knew exactly what she was going to ask. He grabbed one of her hands. He smiled, widely, revealing every last tooth, and causing his eyes to squint, in the way she loved. "Rose Tyler," He said loudly. The beginning of a sentence she ached for a year to hear finished. "I love you, too". Rose had to bite her lip to keep from laughing or jumping for joy, He leaned in for a moment, as if he was about to kiss her but then he turned and ran into the TARDIS.

"Come here," he yelled.

Rose ran, an excuse to use up her currently running adrenaline. The door closed, her doctor was quickly twisting things and the TARDIS jumped a few times quickly, and then stopped. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

They were standing high up above a small city on a coast, around them there were two suns setting opposite each other and a whistling wind carried thick scents by them. The suns cast pink across the sky, but there was a small spectrum between them, and no clouds, but a long glistening cloud that looked like one of Saturn's rings

"Welcome to Aurora" the doctor said, as Rose stood in awe "Where there is always a sun setting or rising. It was the most blissful and beautiful planet to ever exist."

Rose breathed in the air heavily, it was warm and thick with a sweet unidentifiable fragrance. It quickly calmed her down, she felt comfortable and perfect.

"Rose," he said to her, She smiled back at him sleepily. "Rose, I don't ever want to let you go away again."

"I won't leave," she said sweetly.

"I know that," he smiled, and hugged her, "But," He sounded worried, "Would you marry me?"

Rose's mind woke up, like a light turning on, the fragrance of the world made her feel drowsy, but now she was awake. She wasn't expecting that, She didn't know what to say, well, she wanted to say yes, didn't she? But, yes wasn't enough. However, "Yes." was all she could remember. So she said it again, "Yes!" and again. She held him closely. "Yes." she said breathlessly.

"Good," he said, and leaned down to her, "because I'm going to marry you. . ."

* * *

Oh, but this is not the end, no, no it's not! I thought it was when I started, but now I see it is only the beginning. Mischevious smile 


	8. Two Universes

DISCLAIM

_an: HERE WE GO!_

* * *

Chapter 8

The TARDIS landed with it's usual quiet shudder and slow materialization, After a moment Rose stepped out with the doctor quickly behind.

"I believe your apartment has been left alone since you left."

"You believe?"

"Well," he stopped and smiled guiltily, "I sort of made sure . . . anyway, Everything is just the way you left it, if you need anything? Clothes, books, diary . . "

"You-"

"I didn't."

"It doesn't matter I hardly keep a journal," rose said, but her cheeks were tinged with pink. They rounded the corner to where her apartment should be, but rose took several steps before noticing the doctor walked the wrong way, She was about to retort about his sense of direction, but upon turning around she noticed the same scenery featured on both sides of the street.

Her building was mirrored, across the street.

"Rose," the doctor said, a few paces in front of her. A hint of worry tinged his voice, "How did you get back from Pete's universe?"

"Er-" Rose momentarily forgot the word, "A gap closer?"

Rose watched the Doctor's head fall forward, and he ran his hand backward through his hair before turning to face rose, and walking slowly past her.

Rose followed him silently and swiftly back into the TARDIS. He looked distracted and worried, as he read words that rapidly scrolled across the monitor on the consol.

"What's happened," Rose asked, trying not to interrupt.

But he replied without missing a line; "Pete's universe and this universe are colliding. A Gap Closer," he over-pronounced maliciously, "Is a one use per universe sort of thing. That's exactly what was used when closing the previous gap, and now, when used from the other universe, caused the Gap to close but not the holes in the universes, and since the Gap is closed but the holes are not, the universes are being sucked through the holes into one universe."

"Oh," rose said quietly, feeling partially at fault.

"Now," the doctor clicked a button and the monitor turned off, " The two worlds should fit together into one and all the differences will balance out, in one way or another," He looked side ways at rose.

"Will I stop existing?"

"Well," he rubbed his chin, "Seeing as you existed in both worlds, and- you did see both of the apartments, right-" she nodded, "You will remain existent. So, will your Mother, Pete, Me, the other me, and Mickey!" He smiled. "However, anyone who might not of existed in both, which is unlikely, unless you've prompted someone into existence, then they have a fifty percent chance of existing. And anyone who has not been through the Gap cannot see the worlds colliding, and won't even notice it."

"Well, that's convenient." Rose said.

"Yes, or it they could be so very different that both universes will collapse." said the Doctor, avoiding her eye, after a moment he said, "didn't you say, before, that your mother was. . ."

"Pregnant?" Rose prompted, "Yes," she smiled, "But she's had the baby, now. His name's Jack, he's three months old."

The Doctor nodded, "So, He's never been to this universe."

Rose's throat closed up, and she couldn't even nod in answer.

The doctor grabbed her hand, "We've got to find them."

* * *

Oh no! that escalated quickly. . . 


	9. In Your Hands

DISCLAIM

_an: Sorry that took so long, school, you know._

* * *

Chapter 8

"You've got to find your family before they collapse into one universe." said the Doctor pointing out the door.

"Couldn't we just take the TARDIS there?"

"Going anywhere that might cause us to end up inside the part of the world that's changing could do terrible things, we could stop existing or form a singularity or-"

"Okay!" Rose did not need more things to worry about. "Well, come on then," she said, walking towards the door.

The doctor looked up guiltily from the consol. "I can't go with you."

Rose stood frozen on the bridge to the main consol area. Fear swept over her, gripped her stomach, and fogs of it swirled in her brain, causing momentary delusion. The Doctor could not pretend he did not see her. "Rose," He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his coat pocket, "Take this, " he twisted it to a different setting and lifted up her hand from her side and placed it there, wrapping her fingers around it. "I need you to use it on Jack. It will take some of your void stuff and put it around him, hopefully,"Rose's head cleared slightly, but the fear gripping her stomach lurched."That will be enough to keep him here."

"Hopefully. . .?" Rose murmured, trying and failing to keep tears from forming in her eyes.

"It's all I can do with short of time." The Doctor spoke quietly, a voice she hardly heard. Quiet and worried. "Now, you've got to get through the collapsing worlds before they reach your Family. They're still at Pete's house, in Pete's world, and they can probably see this going on." he stroked her cheek, "It will be fine," he kissed her forehead, she believed him "I promise."

Rose took a deep breath.

"Run." he said suddenly, rose was shocked, but she realized they were on a tight time schedule. She turned and bolted out the door of the street.

As soon as her feet hit the pavement Rose no longer needed to breathe, just run. Off in the distance she saw two mirrored buildings. They were closer than Pete's estate, which meant she would make it. She wasn't sure how she would make it through the mirrored area. When she and the Doctor went to Powell estate he walked right up to it, but she never saw if he had gone through. Still, she ran and ran until her lungs were dry and cold with the crisp Fall air. Rose was never fast or athletic, but today she felt as if she were running at the speed of light. The sudden jolt of being back into the universe-saving life hit her, and she grinned as she ran.

By the looks of the mirrored streets, she felt she could make it, but when she got right up to the mirror, she expected to see herself staring back, she was not there. She reached one hand through the mirror and nothing seemed to happen. Nothing was there and her hand did not disappear. She took her step through the invisible mirror and as her eyes passed through the mirror she saw the other side of the street. Turning back to face where she had come from, she saw it had gone and was replaced with a reflection of the other side of the street.

Once again she began to run, and eventually sprint up the hill in front of Pete's estate. She did not stop to knock on the door, she just burst in. Nobody was in the lobby, but passing by the living room, she heard Jackie screech and chase after her.

"Where's Jack?" she said over her shoulder.

"Why?" Jackie immediately began to ramble.

"-Mum, it's an emergency. Is Jack in his room."

"He's sleeping don't wake him. He's been sick."

Rose sprinted up the stairs to the best of her ability and rounded the corner slowly into Jack's room. She did not want to wake him, just in case. A tear streaked her face, unbeknownst to her. She still gripped the screwdriver in her hand. Jackie appeared in the doorway, harshly whispering questions about said emergency. Rose clicked the button on the screwdriver. It's characteristic whirring noise was emitted and after a second she clicked it off again.

"What have you done to him?" Jackie stepped up beside Rose.

"Saved him, hopefully." Rose lifted him out of his crib. He had gotten so big. She smiled and cried at the same time. "Come on mum."

Rose walked slowly toward the Mirrored streets this time. They had moved another block forward. The whole way Jackie prompted Rose with questions that Rose stopped attempting to answer after a while. Finally right up to the mirrored streets they stood in silence. Rose looked into the mirror at the same street from the other universe, and direction. She breathed in deeply and took her fateful step forward . . .

* * *

How nervous does that make you? Baby Jack's life rests in their hands. 

reveiw?


	10. Resolution

DISCLAIM

_an: Yay!_

* * *

Chapter 2nd to last

For a second Rose felt Jack shudder in her arms, and she clutched him closer as if that could really keep him there. But, Jack just yawned, and looked up at her. His big brown eyes glistening and whole. Jackie followed behind Rose. Tears Rose had held back with adrenaline suddenly rushed forward. Rose handed the boy over to Jackie who was beside herself with confusion and joy. Jackie patted him on the back and held him tightly. Rose looked around for the Doctor, in hopes that he would show up here, instead of making her walk back. Jackie pulled rose into a hug before she could go anywhere.

"Oh,"Jackie sobbed, "Rose, I'm so glad you're here. I thought I had lost you again."

Rose had never seen her mother so distraught. Guilt swept over her. She had left her family, her Mother who had raised her, her brother who would never know her and her Father who was just getting to. She didn't think she could leave them again, at least not now. Still, she needed to find the doctor, to make sure Jack was really okay. She squirmed out of her Mother's grip.

"We've got to get back to the TARDIS." she prompted.

Jackie wiped her face and hiked Jack up on to her hip, in preparation for their walk.

Rose wasn't quite sure where they had parked relative to the Powell estate, so when she did see the TARDIS, she was relieved. The Doctor stepped out just as she was feet away. He was beaming when he saw Jack in Jackie's arms and raced forward.

The Doctor looked down at Jack, smiling widely. He held out his hand to Rose. She took it, and squeezed it tightly. He turned around to face her.

"Screwdriver." He said.

"Oh, right." Rose Handed him the Screwdriver from her pocket. The Doctor scanned Jack on several settings and turned around triumphantly.

"Perfectly fine! One hundred percent here to stay."

"Oh," Rose sighed. Jackie pulled the Doctor down to her height and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, then." He smiled down at her. "Long time no see Mrs. Tyler."

"Doctor," Jackie said, "When will this thing," she gestured at the sky, meaning to point out the mirror, "be over with?" Jackie wondered.

"Well, at this rate six hours." He said, bouncing on his heels. "I suspect Rose explained?"

"Everything," she smiled, "And in a language I can understand." she jokingly reprimanded.

"Fantastic!" He pulled Rose up close to him, smiling brilliantly. "I'm glad you approve."

Roses' pulse quickened.

Jackie looked surprised, "Approve of what?"

* * *

ooooh. 


	11. The End?

DISCLAIM

_an: I'm thinking of writing a series of adventures for Doctor and Rose after this. Tell me if you're interested in reading, and I'll inform you when that will start up. YAY!_

* * *

Chapter the Last

"Approve of what?"

"Approve of living in this mixed up universe." Rose started, before the Doctor could even breathe.

"Oh," Jackie snorted, "Well, of course, how could I object, I have you, and jack, thanks to him." She smiled, still slightly confused and apprehensively, at the doctor.

"Well," the doctor said morosely, stepping away from Rose. "Let's get in and see what exactly is being changed."

Inside the TARDIS was awkward for Rose and the Doctor and they dared not whisper around Jackie; Who was slightly suspicious, but otherwise consumed with Jack who was now awake and babbling.

Rose tried to make simple conversation, "He's never gonna learn proper English if she always talks to him like that."

The doctor stared blankly forward at the screen on the consol, and avoided Roses' painful gaze.

"How's it looking?" she asked.

"Oh," he stared forward, "All right."

"Have you got a bathroom on this thing?" Jackie said loudly and suddenly.

"Thing?" The Doctor looked up, appalled.

"Yeah, down on the left, second door." Rose answered.

"Thing?" he repeated still aghast.

"Sorry," Rose said sincerely.

"You'd better be." he snapped back.

"I don't-" Rose sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well," He looked back at the consol's monitor, "It is your choice, I can't help but ask why."

"It's-" Rose sat down, "I can't leave her again,"

"She's got Jack and Pete now." he retorted hopefully.

"But, still, I couldn't always be gone," She sighed again, "I couldn't be gone for months and show up on a whim. Next thing I know, Jack, He'll be ten years old, then twenty, and older than me. And Mum and Dad, they'll get old, and I'll still be the same." Her throat got thick and she couldn't continue.

"I understand." he said simply.

"Still, you-" she couldn't hold back the pain in her voice, "You wouldn't just leave, would you? You could stop by, for Christmas and . . . I dunno."

"I would stay with you Rose. I would live a regular life for you, Rose. I can Park the TARDIS in a garage. " the ship groaned as he said it.

"And what?"

"I don't know."

"You live for adventure. You couldn't just park the TARDIS."

"There's one adventure I've never had." he walked up to her, Looking her sternly in the eyes, and took her hands. "I've-" he breathed in, as though pulling back an emotion, "I've never loved anyone like this. Rose Tyler, I would settle down in a little town house, get a job and live out the rest of my days if you wanted to."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I don't know." Rose burst into tears. "I'm twenty-three I don't really want to settle down either, but eventually, maybe. . .?"

"All right." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, eventually we'll get tired and bored." Rose snorted quietly at the idea. "Then, we'll settle down; And we won't be gone long when we're away, I promise. You won't have to miss Jack growing up or growing old."

"But, what about you?"

"Oh, I will be perfectly fine."

"What about when I grow old."

"I accept that as part of life," he said, suddenly somber, "As long as you don't mind, that I won't be able to."

She nodded. The room was still, and quiet. The resolution became dream-like and surreal. They neither smiled or moved. Both frozen with the idea of life to come and problems not thought of. It all seemed a bit blurred, at the same time it was perfectly still.

"Okay," Rose said, requiring definition and closure. "But, will I be Mrs. Doctor?" A smile crept onto her face. The doctor slowly smiled his brilliant smile.

"You could just be Mrs. Rose Tyler."

"Still no name."

He shook his head, "I could be. Doctor Tyler."

"A bit too mod for my taste." Rose laughed.

"No name changes then."

"No." Rose laughed heartily.

"Well," Jackie entered loudly. "That's taken care of. What're you two going on about."

"Mum," rose stepped out of the chair and glanced at the doctor, "I've got some good news. . . "

* * *

And all though they were forced to retell the tale several times. Rose and the Doctor couldn't have felt happier; Even after Jackie nearly tackled them. Rose took on the task of delicately explaining that they would not leave for good; And the Doctor, at nine hundred years old, still proceeded to awkwardly accept advice and warnings from Pete and Mickey. And after mere weeks of deliberation, they were married; It doesn't matter where or when. Didn't matter that the Doctor didn't really exist in the Briton's bureaucracy. All that ever mattered, was that they did have many splendid adventures and lived happily ever after. . . 


End file.
